


Angel of the Battlefield

by GriffinHuntress



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Battle of Carteneau, Contemplative, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Pre-Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Reflection, Sad, Short, idk what to call it exactly, it's just a bit dark and sad, no beta we die like men, stream of consciousness almost?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinHuntress/pseuds/GriffinHuntress
Summary: The Elder Seedseer of Gridania walks amongst the debris of a battle that seems naught but a loss for all sides.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Angel of the Battlefield

_"Elder **Seedseer**!"_

The golden-haired woman closed her eyes for a moment as she put aside the cries of her honor guard. They meant well, and she didn't begrudge them their concern - _indeed, it was very thoughtful of them and she was **glad** for it _\- but she **could not** stand by idly while so many suffered before her. Such an action would be _not only_ against a deep part of her being, but a **betrayal** of her vows as a White Mage and a Padjal. 

She wasn't sure if the elementals would approve - but they were not in the Twelveswood, _so **for once** , that __wasn't_ _her main concern._

Instead, she walked - _she did not run, for this was still a battlefield, torn and broken as it was_ \- **walked** with **_purpose_** and her staff in her hand, from one body sprawled on the ground to another. 

Many of them were beyond even her saving; _too many_ were too far gone to hear her voice, even if she _were_ to try to call them back. Very few were the ones she tried to raise - exhausting herself fruitlessly when there were so many others in need of her help could not be justified. Some, she simply eased their suffering, to give them a moment of peace before their eyes closed and their aether returned to the lifestream. But there were some that **_could_** be saved, and it was that thought that kept her moving. 

Behind her, she could sense the few left of the White Mages that had come from Gridania to answer the call for help at Carteneau. They moved hesitantly at first, but then with more conviction, spreading out from the knots of Twin Adders soldiers to the rest of the field, doing their best to heal _all_ of those they came across - following the example of their Elder Seedseer.

Kan-E-Senna smiled proudly, even as her heart _ached_ to step over another body of another young soldier. It was impossible to tell which side they belonged to, but she knelt to cover their eyes anyway. They were _far too young_ to have their life cut short like this - the least she could do was to give them a moment of silent prayer and dignity...

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a drabble on my rp page, but since I'm trying to get back into real fic writing, I figured I might as well edit and save this sort of thing here too.
> 
> Original post notes:  
> Have a something i wrote when i had insomnia?? I was thinking about kan-e-senna and the description of her and her actions at Carteneau (and my friend's OC who is a Garlean deserter [doesn't appear in this short])
> 
> Also inspired by the scene from the end of the lion, witch, and the wardrobe film (did that movie really come out in 2005???) after the battle with the White Witch - Aslan tells Lucy there are others who need healing, and she starts running across the field to help... For some reason, the way that scene was shot always struck me.


End file.
